


Violent Attraction

by LennyDark



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, Arson, But Patrick is literally insane, Choking, Henry has anger issues, Homophobia, Implied pedophilia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, constant swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyDark/pseuds/LennyDark
Summary: Henry's life is shit, but at least it can't get any worse, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Henry was home alone for once. His dad had called to tell him there was a fire across town and with Derry being so small, it was a all hands on deck situation. Henry didn't care, as he vindictively hoped that the fire and the Home school kid were connected.

He laughed at the thought before turning back to dinner. His father had made it clear that he expected dinner on the table when he returned. The request wasn't unusual, Henry always cooked dinner for his father. A pattern that had started the day after his mother had died. Cooking was women's work and Bruce refused to do it, so the job had fallen on his son.

"At least he isn't here watching you cook," Henry muttered to himself as he turned the stove off and drained the water from the potatoes. Having to cook was bad enough, having his father sit at the table and watch him while making comments about how much he looked like his mother was nearly unbearable.

Henry shuddered in disgust as he set the pot back on the stove. "Gross old fuck," growled Henry. "I'm not a fucking woman even if…" His voice trailed off at he cut up butter and dropped it in with the potatoes.

Henry shook his head, "That's different. I might be a freak, but… FUCK I HATE THIS!" In his outburst, Henry threw the knife into the sink. "I'm not a freak. I'm normal. It's his fault. He's the one treating like this. He's just making me confused. I'm not… I'm normal."

Due to his own tantrum, Henry didn't hear the front door open, or the steps that led to the kitchen.

"You know, you really should be wearing an apron."

Henry nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to see Patrick leaning against the door frame. "Jesus fucking Christ you fucking dick!" yelled Henry as he took a few breaths to calm down. "The fuck you doing here? And fuck you about the apron, ain't wearing that shit."

Patrick ran his tongue over his lips as he watched Henry turn back around and try to focus on finishing his father's dinner. "Shame," whispered Patrick taking a step forward. "You'd look fucking cute."

Henry whipped around to yell at his friend, but when he turned, Patrick was standing over him. The immediacy made Henry pause as he tried to decipher the look on his friend's face, he'd seen it before, on his father.

"Pa… Pat? Why? Why are you here?" Henry's attempt at sounding intimidating was lost as his body went cold.

Patrick leaned forward and rested his hands on the counter, pinning Henry against it. "Why don't we go to your room, and I show you why I'm here."

Henry felt cold sweat run down the back of his shirt as he shook his head back and forth. "My… my dad is…"

"Out," smiled Patrick. "He's not here, and he's not going to be back for a long time." The taller teen chuckled to himself, "Especially when the second fire lights."

In an instant, Henry tried to push Patrick away, but the larger teen grabbed Henry's hands, twisted and spun him around. Putting both of Henry's wrists in one hand, Patrick used the other to grab the back of the smaller teen's neck.

"I was waiting for you to fight back," laughed Patrick. "As cute as the deer in the headlights look was it isn't what I want. Come on baby, fight me."

"Fucker!" screamed Henry as he tried to kick at Patrick, but the other boy had his legs firmly pinned against the cabinets.

Patrick watched Henry struggle for a few seconds before laughing, "Fuck if I'd known you'd be so easy to overpower I would've done this a lot sooner." Patrick languidly rolled his hips, enjoying the friction that Henry's struggling was causing.

Groaning loudly, Patrick thrust a bit harder, "God I'm going to enjoy the fuck out of this. Going to fuck you. Tie you to your fucking bed and have you all night. Rip your pretty little ass in two with my dick."

Henry screamed and kicked the counter, throwing them backwards against the table, knocking it backwards. Struggling to his feet, Henry tried to make a run for it, but Patrick caught his ankle making him fall flat on the linoleum floor.

Henry choked as he tried to take a deep ragged breath. As he struggled to breath, Patrick stood up, and glared down at Henry. "Try that again, I dare you," growled Patrick hauling Henry up by the front of his shirt.

Still trying to get his breath back, Henry weakly tried to struggle as the larger teen wrestled him up the stairs. In a last ditch effort, Henry grabbed the door frame to his room and clung to it.

"Jesus Christ, have some fucking dignity," snapped Patrick as he grabbed the back of Henry's head and slammed it into the door frame. Henry's vision blurred as he went limp. He was vaguely aware of something wet running down his face as he was thrown onto his bed.

From the bed, Henry watched as Patrick undressed. Despite everything, Henry's breath caught in his throat for an entirely new reason, as he looked his friend up and down. Patrick was already fully erect as he lazily stroked himself as he looked down at the bruised and bloody teen on the bed.

"Little fucking pervert," Patrick smiled cruelly as he grabbed the front of Henry's jeans. "Saw your cock twitch fag. You like what you see. You fucking want me between your legs." Henry shook his head, but a whine of pleasure left him as Patrick palmed him through his clothes.

"Fucking, whore," laughed Patrick as he pulled Henry's jeans and boxers off. As Patrick pulled Henry's shirt off, Henry tried to kick him away, but Patrick caught his foot.

"Kick the goods, and I will strangle you, fuck your corpse, carve you up, fuck the pieces, and then dump them in the sewer," growled Patrick, tone growing darker. Henry's kicking stopped as he froze. In that moment, he knew Patrick was serious about what he said.

Patrick glared down out the shivering mess on the bed. Slowly his smile returned as he licked his lips and turned to his clothes, and grabbed his belt. Panic stirred in Henry as he rolled to his hands and knees and tried to crawl away.

"None of that," laughed Patrick as he grabbed a fistful of Henry's hair, making the smaller teen whine in pain.

"We're gonna play a little game," chuckled Patrick as he looped the belt around Henry's neck and tightened it. "I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to be a good boy and take it." Patrick paused to loosen the grip in Henry's hair, petting it in an almost loving manner.

"But if you disobey," Patrick pulled the end of the belt suddenly choking Henry. "You might not wake up. Understand?" Henry nodded head as best as he could. Patrick made a pleased hum and loosened the belt.

"Good. Stay on your hands and knees, bitch."

Henry stared down at his bed, mind going completely blank. Part of him was trying to bring a thought, any thought, forward, but as the bed dipped, all Henry could manage was a small crying whine.

"Don't be like that baby," whispered Patrick as he leaned forward and kissed Henry's ear before giving it a rough bite making him gasp. "That's it. Come on. Spread your legs a bit more."

Henry obeyed and felt Patrick reach between them and rub his flaccid cock. "I'm going to make you cum from this," whispered Patrick. "Make you enjoy it. Make you my little bitch." Henry whimpered in protest, but he couldn't stop his body from responding to the touch.

"That's it, baby. Come on. Need you to cum in my hand," Patrick whispered huskily, momentarily letting go of the belt to rub Henry's thighs. Henry whined as he felt his orgasm building.

"Pat—" Henry moaned as he came in his friend's hand.

"Good boy," praised Patrick as he kissed the back of Henry's neck. "Now put that pretty face in your pillow while I use this." Patrick's hand roughly gripped Henry's ass. A surge of anger went through Henry and he thought of kicking again, but a playful warning tug on the belt killed the thought quickly.

A nervous whimper left Henry as he spread his legs further apart, so he could lower his chest to the mattress.

"That's what I like to see," chuckled Patrick as he used Henry's cum to lube up.

Lining himself up, Patrick pressed the head of his dick to Henry's hole but didn't push in, instead he pulled on the belt and forced Henry's neck and head up at an odd angle. "Wiggle that ass back onto my cock," ordered Patrick.

Henry tried but being choked, and having his back bent oddly, he couldn't seem to get his body to move correctly.

"Dumb fucking bitch," snapped Patrick as he tightly pulled the belt as he slammed into the smaller teen.

If the belt hadn't been cutting off his airway, Henry would have screamed. Instead, all that came out was a strangled gasp as Patrick violently thrust in and out of him.

"I said I wanted your face in the pillows," yelled Patrick as he used his free hand to slam Henry's face back to the mattress. Holding the boy's head in place, Patrick tightened the belt as he fucked Henry.

Henry struggled weakly, but as the struggling slowed, Patrick loosened the belt enough for Henry to get his breath back. Once he was sure Henry was breathing, Patrick sharply tightened it again as he pounded into him.

It was around the eight time before Patrick felt himself getting close. Moaning loudly, he tightened the belt one last time and held it tightly as he came inside of Henry. Patrick held the belt tight a little longer this time, watching Henry's body go limp.

After a few more seconds, Patrick loosened the belt, and lifted Henry's head so he could breath. Henry took in a shallow shaky breath as Patrick removed the belt and pulled out. The rough removal making Henry cry out involuntarily.

"You want my dick back in there that bad?" laughed Patrick as he snapped the belt across Henry's ass. "You'll have to wait till next time slut. I need to get home before my mom does her midnight check."

Patrick hummed as he put his clothes back on. Once dressed, He went back to Henry and rolled him onto his back so he could kiss him dominantly. Henry tried to struggle, but he was so weak and tired he could do little more than lay there and wait for Patrick to get bored.

Eventually he stopped to run his tongue over is lower lip and smile at Henry. "I can't wait till we're eighteen. Get a little place. Then you can be MY good little wife. Cook for me, keep my house clean, and please me."

Henry's face paled as Patrick gently stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I can't wait," repeated Patrick huskily as he gave Henry one last chaste kiss. With that, Patrick smiled at Henry and left the bloody mess alone.

Henry wasn't sure how long he laid in a pool of blood and semen, but slowly he crawled from his bed and to the bathroom. "I need to clean up… clean up the kitchen… finish dinner… wash the dishes… wash my bedding… kill Patrick.

  

 

 

 

Written to - Paradise Lost by Hollywood Undead.

 

AN/

I got bored and was tired of writing happy bullshit, so here have some violent rape porn. I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not. I kind of just wanted to write this scene, (I need to stop having this movie on in the background while I knit).

If you like this sort of thing I have a book series on Amazon called Abduction. You can find it [**HERE**](https://www.amazon.com/Abduction-Complete-Lenore-Darcy-ebook/dp/B07CX9M3FW/ref=sr_1_fkmrnull_1?keywords=lenore+Darcy&qid=1551297927&s=gateway&sr=8-1-fkmrnull).

I think the main reason I wrote this was because the actor that plays Henry Bowers in the new IT movie looks like how I imagine my main character in Abduction looking, (minus the mullet. Seriously, Henry those were lame in the 80s too).

Anyway - Enjoy your day ladies and gents. I'm back to my real work before my editor finds out I was writing this instead of my actual work.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry was up early to find his father already at the table drinking coffee. Bruce glances at his son before looking back at the paper. "What happened to your face?"

"I… I fell down the stairs," answered Henry meekly.

Bruce snorted in a manner that clearly showed he didn't believe his son. "The food was cold."

"I wasn't sure when you'd be home," explained Henry as he looked at the floor.

"Excuses," grunted Bruce. "I want two eggs, four pieces of bacon, and two slices of toast."

"How do you want your eggs?" asked Henry as he got everything out of the fridge.

His father glared at him. "I'm making a God damn sandwich. How do you think I want them, you little idiot." Henry just nodded and went to work, _over hard it is._

Henry was able to work in silence as his father focused on his coffee and paper, for once too tired to throw semi-sexual remarks at his son. However, despite the silence, Henry was still shaking. Just having the man in the room was nerve wracking.

Taking in a deep breath, Henry let it out slowly and focused on cooking. He couldn't make it cook faster, but the last thing he wanted was to screw up and anger his father, especially after the night he had been through.

Finishing up as quickly as he could, he gave his father his breakfast and washed the dishes before asking, "Can I go to Vic's?" Bruce didn't answer verbally, but he gave his son a nod before watching the teen scurry out of the house.

Normally he would call, and have Belch pick him up and the four of them would start their day, but Belch usually picked up Patrick and Victor first since Henry's house was the furthest away.

"I don't usually call until nearly noon on summer days anyway," Henry muttered to himself as he made his way down the road on foot. He wanted to run, but walking seemed to be hard enough for him. The pain fueled enough rage that Henry was able to press on and make it to Victor's house within the hour.

It was Victor's mother that answered the door, and though she didn't like Henry, she did know her son's friend well enough that she knew he wouldn't cause trouble in the house. Stepping aside, the woman nodded towards her son's bedroom.

Henry returned the nod, and walked to Victor's room. He gave the door a sharp knock as he walked in. Victor was getting dressed, and seemed more confused than shocked at his friend's presence.

"Shut the door you fucker," grumbled Victor as he zipped up his pants.

Henry nodded and kicked the door shut as he sat down on Victor's bed. He didn't want to admit it, but the short walk was exhausting and his lower back was aching.

"Jesus you look like shit Henry," noted Victor as he grabbed a shirt from his closet. "Your dad do that to you?"

Henry shook his head, "No. No it was… fuck. God damn it." Henry paused to rub his face. He felt his eyes watering as he remembered Patrick holding him down, the belt around his throat was gone, but he felt it tightening as Patrick thrust into him.

"Henry?" asked Victor carefully as he grabbed his desk chair and sat across from his friend. "Fuck you're pale. Henry are you okay?" Henry shook his head. "Do you need some water?"

Henry shook his head again, but Victor was already standing as he walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. With his friend gone, Henry took a moment to breath and press his thumbs against his eyes. His cold hands helped keep the tears at bay and Henry was able to get his breathing under control by the time Victor returned with two glasses of water. Henry accepted it, and despite not wanting it, he took a sip of it.

"Okay Henry," sighed Victor. "Does this have anything to do with… your preference?"

"My what?" asked Henry suddenly confused.

Victor sighed and tapped the side of the glass a few times as he considered how to word what he was about to say. Finally, he nodded and spoke, "Look Henry. We know. All three of us know at least. I mean I get why you're ashamed, but you know none of us will talk about it or hold it against you, right? Look man, it's okay. Patrick already talked to me and Belch about confronting you about it."

Henry blinked a few times before his brain finally analyzed what his friend was saying. "Wait… are you… Fuck you asshole I'm not a fag!"

Victor let out a tired sigh, "It's okay Henry. Like I said, me and Belch already knew before Patrick talked to us about confronting you. I mean I know your dad has you all sorts of fucked up on the subject but, Hen you are not subtle."

Henry suddenly felt himself go cold. "What?"

Victor repressed a laugh, "Seriously dude? You never realized how much you openly stare at guys? How about in the locker room when you're almost drooling? Fuck I remember when we had that younger sub gym teacher and we all thought you were gonna drop to your knees and suck him off. You practically had, 'please fuck me, daddy' written across your face."

Henry felt his face heat up as he mumbled out, "Did he notice?"

"The sub?" Victor frowned as the recalled the incident. "I mean maybe, but you immediately almost punched out Tozier for laughing. Probably a good thing the loser ducked with how bad you fucked up that locker door."

Henry sat quietly as he stared at the floor. He was trying to recall the day, but other than his hand hurting, he wasn't getting much.

Seeing the blank expression, Victor sighed and took the glass out of his hand so he could set it on the desk. "Look man. This thing. We get it okay. Patrick explained it to us, and fuck if you and him making out keeps you from going off your rocker then we're all for it."

"Not crazy you fucker," growled Henry.

"Sure," snorted Victor. "Say that again when you try to carve up a loser."

"I seem to remember you cheering me on," glared Henry.

Victor shrugged, "Belch stopped you before I did. Look. I don't know if you've noticed but people are getting annoyed with us, and sooner or later that shits gonna get back to your dad, and then we're going to get thrashed, you worst of all."

  Henry was quiet at that. He had thought of it, but until that moment, he hadn't truly considered what would have happened if his dad heard that Henry had permanently scarred a kid with the knife he'd given him.

Trying to pull away from the thought, Henry asked, "What did Patrick say happened, exactly?"

Victor shrugged, "Just that he was interested in you and that he'd go and talk to you about your preference. We weren't sure if you realized it or not. He called later and said you'd fought it hard, and typical you fashion there was a fist fight, but that you mellowed out after… after a 'bit of attention' and that everything was good."

Henry shook his head as he touched the cut on his head, "No. No Vic. He… he…" Henry's voice caught in his throat and suddenly he couldn't speak. The idea that he, Henry Bowers, had been weak enough to be raped was something he couldn't admit.

Victor gave him a sympathetic look, "Henry I get that's it's hard to come out. Even to just your friends, but we all think this is a god idea. Just breathe and let Patrick help you through it."

Victor sighed and stood up, "I'm going to call Belch to pick us up. Let's just hang out at the quarry today."

Henry couldn't respond as he tried to swallow the lump in this throat. Victor hadn't understood at all and judging from what he had said, Belch wouldn't be much help either.

Henry's mind went blank as he tried to think of someway to explain, but nothing came, and when Victor returned, Henry followed him out to the porch to wait.

It only took Belch fifteen minutes to arrive at Victor's with Patrick already in tow and looking far too pleased with himself. Henry glared at him and did his best to hide the tremor of fear. Stomping forward ahead of Victor, Henry tried to jump into the front seat, but before he could sit down, Patrick grabbed Henry's shirt and pulled him into the back seat.

Henry let out a startled yell but could do little else as he fell into Patrick's lap. Patrick smiled down at him and instantly Henry sat up and tried to punch Patrick in the face. Victor caught Henry's wrist as Patrick grabbed his free wrist.

"Calm down sweetheart," smiled Patrick. "You're back in a bad mood I see. You need another kiss?" Patrick leaned forward only to have Henry try and bite him. Patrick laughed while Belch and Victor exchanged uneasy glances.

"Hen, come on man," whispered Belch. "We already know okay. No ones out here. You don't have to put on a show."

Henry wanted to scream, _Why won't they listen to me! Listen to me! He's going to hurt me! He hurt me first! He fucking attacked me! Why do you two trust him? He hurt me!_ Henry felt his throat tighten as he went limp, too tired to keep his muscles tense.

"There we go," smiled Patrick. "Kitten is all hiss no claw."

Victor slowly let go as he gave Patrick a concerned look. Henry wasn't all hiss no claw. Henry was all claw, all hiss, and Victor would personally compare Henry to a rabid dog rather than a kitten. Patrick was just too much of a loon to care. As if to prove this, Henry growled at Patrick as the taller teen lovingly nuzzled him.

Belch and Victor exchanged another worried glance at the pair in the backseat, before Victor shook his head and jumped into the front seat. The drive was as quiet as anyone could expect with Henry hissing and threatening to bite off Patrick's nose if he didn't stop touching him.

Patrick didn't seemed fazed by this and laughed, "Belch, Henry won't let me snuggle him."

"You're the one trying cuddle a rattlesnake," snorted Belch as they arrived at the quarry.

"He's not a snake," smiled Patrick. "He's not even a kitten. More like a mouse."

"I will kill you with my bare hands," snarled Henry. Belch and Victor sighed loudly as they got out of the car and headed to their usual spot.

As they got a little further away, Henry suddenly felt an iron grip around his throat, "Fight much harder and I'll say fuck it, and accidentally drown you here. You play nice, and I'll play nice. Got it?"

Henry nodded, and Patrick's loosened and slid up into Henry's hair. "Kiss me right now to prove it." Henry hesitated, but the threat of Patrick's hand was still present, making Henry lean forward and gently press his lips to Patrick's

Henry felt Patrick smile as his tongue darted out and licked Henry's lips. The contact made Henry gasp, but he couldn't pull away with Patrick's hand in his hair.

Patrick's tongue slipped into Henry's mouth as he pulled the smaller teen closer. Henry felt Patrick's free hand rubbing his back, making Henry moan despite himself.

"You like that, baby?" whispered Patrick pulling away to kiss along Henry's jaw. "Like your back being touched?"

"Yes," whimpered Henry as he began to lean into Patrick as he rubbed circles on his lower back.

Letting out a long low whine, Henry buried his face against Patrick's neck and willingly allowed the other teen to touch him. The large cold hands feeling like bliss on Henry's fevered skin.

Moaning softly, Henry pulled back and kissed Patrick with much more passion. Patrick let out a surprised groan as he leaned back and let his hand slip from Henry's hair and move to join the other at kneading Henry's ass and lower back.

Letting out a growl of his own, Patrick scratched up Henry's back and forcing a loud moan out of the smaller teen. "Oh Fuck, Pat. Pat fuck me."

"Oh fuck yeah baby I'll fuck you nice and good."

"NOT IN MY FUCKING CAR! YOU'RE NOT!" yelled Belch suddenly.

Henry sat up quickly as he was suddenly brought back to reality, turning red with embarrassment.

"We'll continue this later sweetheart," chuckled Patrick as he gave Henry's ass one last good squeeze.

The realization of what he'd just been doing with Patrick, hit Henry hard, but he was so flustered he could do little more then climb off Patrick and get away from the car as quickly as possible.

Belch glared at him, but Victor looked more amused than anything. Henry chose Victor to glare at, "I didn't want to do that."

"Sure Hen," smiled Victor. "I mean it's not like you were moaning his name and begging him to fuck you just now."

Henry glared at the ground more out of confusion than embarrassment. _What the fuck is wrong with me? It's Patrick! He's a fucking rapist! He hurt you! It doesn't matter that sometimes it feels really good when he's…_ _God damn it._

"I'm so confused," whined Henry only loud enough for Victor to hear.

Victor's smile fell as he lowered his voice, "Hey. Hey come on man. It's okay. Remember we're all here for you. It's okay to like what he does to you."

"What if I don't like it," whispered Henry.

Victor gave Henry a bored stare. "You didn't enjoy that?" Henry wasn't sure if he wanted to cry, punch Victor, punch himself, or do all three. Victor smiled and patted Henry on the should, "Come on man. I get you're all fucked in the head. Just give it time. Everything will fall into place, but right now let's swim, and not think about anything." Henry just nodded and let Victor tug him along.

To Henry's slight surprise, Patrick wasn't overly touchy while they were at the quarry. He gave Henry plenty of space and Henry was able to find some comfort in the familiarity with just relaxing with friends.

It wasn't until dusk when they were leaving when Patrick ran a single finger down Henry's bar back did Henry suddenly realize with blaring clarity that Patrick fully intended to have sex with him again.

Patrick let out an amused hum at seeing the tension in the smaller teen's back. Leaning forward, Patrick lightly kissed Henry's ear, "Be good and I'll make tonight so good for you, you will be begging me to spend every night with you."

"And if I tell you to fuck off?" asked Henry though his voice was far too breathy.

"You'll know what will happen," chuckled Patrick as he pulled away. Henry swallowed nervously as he followed Patrick to Belch's car and climbed in.

Belch took Henry home first and Patrick jumped out as well. Once the pair were out, Belch said, "Okay NOW you two can do as you please."

Henry glared at the car as Belch drove away, and only became worried when he suddenly realized he was now alone with Patrick. He gave the larger teen a nervous glance to see that he was being stared at.

"Don't look at me like that," whispered Henry.

"Like what?" smiled Patrick.

"Like I'm one of your fucking bugs Hockstetter! You're giving me that look you give live butterflies to when you stick needles through them." whimpered Henry as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're too pretty to do that to," whispered Patrick as he lifted Henry's chin and made him look at him. "If you let me I'll take care of you. Just let me take care of you baby."

Henry felt his throat tighten as he repressed the urge to cry. Part of him just wanted to agree, wanted to let Patrick take over. Life was hard, and made Henry angry. Henry couldn't think when he was angry, and if someone could just take care of it for him, maybe Henry wouldn't be so afraid and angry all the time.

The other part of him was terrified of Patrick. Henry knew Patrick was dangerous. That Patrick could easily hurt him and not care. _But I'm the same aren't I?_

Henry felt his lip quiver as he sucked in a sharp breath. "Please. Please just don't hurt me again."

Patrick gave Henry a calculating look before using his thumb to gently brush a tear away that Henry hadn't realized had snuck out. "When's your dad coming home sweetheart?"

"I don't know. An hour or two? He's been busy lately," Henry attempted to shrug but it was strained.

Patrick nodded before leaning in and kissing Henry softly. "Let's go out to the barn. I'll make last night up to you." Patrick kissed Henry a few more times before leading him towards the barn.

The building in question wasn't well maintained but was sturdy. It hadn't had livestock in it in over a decade but did have a pile of grass that had at one time been a pile of hay.

Once in the barn, Patrick went to one of the storage spaces and took out a green military blanket and a small box. Henry had never seen either of the objects in the barn before, and briefly wondered when Patrick had hid the items there.

Patrick laid the blanket out over the grassy spot and set the small box down before turning back to Henry with a smile. "Okay your turn baby. Take off your clothes."

Henry fidgeted with his hands for a few seconds before slowly taking his pants off. Neither of them had bothered with putting shirts back on, but Henry suddenly wished he had so he would have more time.

Once Henry was out of his clothes, Patrick gestured to the blanket. "Just lay down on your back. Knees bent, and legs apart."

Henry felt his heart speed up but he nodded as he laid down and did what he was told. _He's going to do you anyway. Might as well make it as pleasurable as possible._

Patrick licked his lips as he looked down at Henry. "Fuck you being submissive is sexy. Thought fighting was hot, but damn you being a bitch is hot too."

Henry frowned and tried to glare, but it faltered as Patrick started to undress the rest of the way. "Fag," laughed Patrick.

"You're the one having sex with me," glared Henry.

"Yeah, but I'm pitching," shrugged Patrick as he crouched down next to Henry.

"So?" blinked Henry in confusion.

"It's not gay if you're pitching," explained Patrick as he opened the box and took out a small tube.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Yes it is, but whatever helps you sleep at night Hockst— Oh Fuck!" Henry gasped as something cold and slippery entered him. It wasn't large, but it was surprising.

"Just breathe baby," chuckled Patrick as he leaned down and kissed Henry's chest. "Lube's warming up. Soon I'll have you screaming for it."

Henry wanted to refute that but Patrick moved, what Henry figured was, his finger in and out. The sensation was odd and made Henry let out a strained whine. He wasn't sure how to feel about it but soon the lube warmed, and Patrick added more fingers.

The warm lube and additional stretch sent a shock of pleasure up Henry's spine. Seeing the expression, Patrick smiled and hooked his fingers, making Henry gasp and his legs spread wider.

"Fuck babe," whispered Patrick. "If you could see yourself you'd know why people wanna fuck you so bad."

Henry's only response was to gasp and whine as Patrick added a third finger. "Fuck and your voice. Go ahead and scream baby. You sound amazing."

"Pat," whimpered Henry embarrassed from the praise. He wasn't sure how, but somehow Henry was having a harder time accepting the loving words and praise over being beaten.

"It's okay baby," encouraged Patrick as he wrapped his free hand around Henry's hard shaft. "Come on. Getting you off first. Easier to get inside you when you're relaxed. That's it. You're such a pretty thing."

Henry squirmed under the praise, making Patrick smile. If he'd known that Henry would squirm regardless of the treatment he might have started with this.

 _Too late now,_ Patrick mentally shrugged as Henry came with the most pitiful whimper Patrick had ever heard.

"Cute," smiled Patrick as he gave the dazed teen a quick kiss before settling between his legs. Patrick put more lube on himself before lining up and pushing in.

Henry's mouth fell open in a silent cry as his back bent. It felt so different from before Henry was easily forgetting how this arrangement started. The feeling of Patrick's thick cock sliding in and out of him was quickly bringing Henry back to full arousal.

"Jesus Christ baby you really are fucking enjoying this. Little cock slut wanting a big dick pushing into your little hole," groaned Patrick as he grabbed Henry's ankles and tossed them over his shoulders.

"Yes," moaned Henry fully enjoying the feeling of another man inside of him. "Oh fuck me. Fuck me Pat. Please. I'm such a freak, God fuck me."

"My little whore wants it, he gets it," grunted Patrick as he sped up and started widely thrusting into the smaller teen. Henry's eyes rolled back as each thrust sent him closer to the edge. Suddenly, one particularly hard thrust made Henry see stars.

"Oh fuck!" moaned Patrick as Henry spasmed under him, his body putting a vice grip around Patrick and forcing his own orgasm out of him. "Fuck," groaned Patrick as he rested his hands besides Henry's head, doing his best to keep himself upright.

"Pat," sighed Henry as he bent his legs and moved them so they were resting on Patrick's hips. "Pat, kiss me you fuck."

Patrick let out a sharp breathily laughed before laying down on top of Henry and sucking the other teen's tongue into his mouth. This time Henry was a full participant in the sloppy kiss as he happily moaned and squeezed Patrick's waist a little.

Slowly, Patrick pulled away and rested his sweaty forehead against Henry's. "Better baby?"

"Better," nodded Henry letting himself sink into the blanket. In ten minutes he would feel sweaty itchy and in desperate need of a shower, but in that moment everything was perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

AN

Random fact - Did you know you'll cry from literally any emotion. Crying is actually the result of the brain going, "I'm having too many feels right now please release water to even out the chemicals in me."

Anyway - Both of them are fucked up and neither deserves a happy ending so they might just deserve each other.

 

Blatant Self promotion

If you're interested in my published work, you can find it by clicking [here](https://www.amazon.com/Abduction-Complete-Lenore-Darcy-ebook/dp/B07CX9M3FW/ref=sr_1_2?keywords=Abduction+Lenore+darcy&qid=1552812322&s=gateway&sr=8-2). Note that this link sends you to Amazon!

You don't need a kindle to buy Amazon books if you have an Amazon account you can read the books on your computer ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

 

Henry lazily watched from Belch's car as the loser squad rode their bikes down the street. Belch and Victor looked back at Henry, waiting for him to give the order to follow them, but the order never came. Instead, Henry sighed and let his head fall against Patrick's chest.

Patrick brushed his fingers through Henry's hair and lightly scratched his head. Henry sighed and closed his eyes at the contact. "You tired sweetheart?" teased Patrick.

Henry just nodded and let himself use Patrick as a pillow. He was exhausted. Patrick's parents were out of town for the week and Henry had stupidly agreed to spend the previous night at Patrick's. The night overall had been enjoyable for Henry, but Patrick's stamina far exceeded Henry's.

"I thought you were enjoying yourself," whispered Patrick as he nuzzled Henry's hair.

"I did, but you just wouldn't stop, Pat," sighed Henry as he made himself sit up and rubbed his eyes.

"I stopped eventually," shrugged Patrick. "I even gave you a nice bath after."

"Which I would have enjoyed more if you hadn't worked me up again and made me cum," groaned Henry. "For fucks sake Patrick making me come so hard I pass out isn't the goal."

"I beg to differ," chuckled Patrick as he pulled Henry against him again.

"Okay gonna stop you two there," snapped Belch. "I don't care that you two are… involved with each other, but we don't need to hear about it. Right Vic?"

Belch glanced over at Victor, who had turned a light shade of pink. Belch glanced down at Victors lap, rolled his eyes and swore, "For fucks sake Vic! Really?"

"Don't fucking judge me!" snapped Victor. "Fucking look at him! Have you ever seen anyone that fucked out? Fuck yeah I'm curious!"

"Maybe you can tap in next time," sighed Henry. "Give me a fucking break."

Victor nervously glanced back at Patrick. The tall teen was giving him a calculated look, before giving him a predatory smile. "I wonder which one of you screams louder," groaned Patrick as he bit his lip and palmed crotch as he stared at Victor.

The blond teen quickly turned around, the color quickly draining from his face. "Knock it off you fucking animal," growled Henry. "How can you even think about getting it up?"

"Don't worry babe I won't do anything unless you're okay with it," chuckled Patrick. "I was just wonder if I could outlast both of you."

"Subject change," announced Belch. "What are we doing today? Since we don't seem to be tormenting anyone."

"Well the princess seems to be tired," teased Patrick. "So I vote we just go hang out at Henry's. There's always something to do out there." Henry frowned at being referred to as a princess, but Belch nodded, started the car and they were off.

Butch wouldn't be home until after five, so it gave the boys an afternoon to themselves as they puttered around the farm. Patrick found a bat while Belch and Victor found random can and bottles to throw at Patrick.

Normally Henry would be the one with the bat, but today he simply lounged on the grass dozed. However, he was awake enough to laugh at Patrick whenever he missed and was hit with something. 

Eventually they got bored and joined Henry in the shaded grass. Patrick positioned himself so Henry could use his leg as a pillow, but other than that made no move to cuddle Henry, something that everyone else was thankful for. Thought Belch and Victor were happy that Henry had calmed down, they couldn't help but notice how aggressively Patrick held onto Henry.

For the most part, Henry simply fought back, but Belch had caught a few aggressive exchanges where Henry froze and instantly became docile. Belch shared the incident with Victor, but the other teen didn't seem as concerned since Henry was also aggressive and might just need to be put in his place every now and then. The two agreed to keep an eye on the pair, but nothing more.

The four chatted in the grass as Victor and Belch did their best to keep the topics away from relationships, not wanting to give Patrick and excuse to openly feel up Henry. Though Henry rarely fought the touches anymore, the two wanted to give Henry the rest that he clearly needed as he slept peacefully in the grass.

Eventually Henry seemed to wake up as he sat up and started participating in the conversations a little more, though he was still quiet for the most part as he briefly went into the house to steal some cigarettes from his dad. Returning to his friends a few seconds later, Henry quietly smoked as his friends chatted. It was weirdly calming, and Henry found himself relaxed.

A few hours later, Belch and Victor left, knowing that Butch would be arriving soon, and they didn't want to be there when the man counted his cigarettes and realized his son had, once again, stolen half a pack from him.

Patrick naturally stayed, but Henry wasn't sure why. "I need to make dinner Pat. My dad will be home soon."

Patrick chuckled as he got up and pulled Henry to his feet and pulled him towards the barn. Realizing what Patrick wanted, Henry ground his feet into the dirt. "Patrick, stop. Really. My dad will be home soon. I need to have dinner started."

"Just a quickie Hen," smiled Patrick as he tugged Henry forward.

"Can't you wait till after dark?" snapped Henry. "Just let me go make dinner and I'll come back out and we can have sex."

"Don't want to wait," snapped Patrick as his grip tightened before suddenly pulling Henry forward and making the smaller teen trip. Patrick caught Henry and threw him over his shoulder before heading to the barn.

"God damn it Hocksetter!" yelled Henry. "Learn some fucking patients!"

"No," answered Patrick flatly as they entered the barn. He carelessly dropped Henry on the blanket they often fucked on and started unzipping his pants. "Take your pants off willingly, or I am going to fuck your mouth bloody. Then you can go inside to yur old man and explain why your face is covered in blood and jizz."

Henry went pale as he slowly nodded and started to undress. It wasn't a good idea to say no to Patrick when he was like this. As Henry stood up to slip his pants off, Patrick sat down, still fully clothed, except for his erection sticking out.

Once Henry was naked, Patrick nodded to his cock. "Go on give him a few kisses before you put him inside you. Remember the faster you get me off the sooner you can get to making dinner, you dumb wife."

Henry bit back the comeback as he dropped to his knees and lowered his head. This wasn't the first time Henry had sucked Patrick, but it would be the first time he did it without Patrick forcing it down his throat. _At least this shouldn't hurt as much,_ thought Henry as he swirled his tongue around the head and licked off the pre-cum before giving the head a light suck and sliding down the shaft. Henry bobbed his head up and down a few times before sitting up, a string of saliva trailing from his mouth.

"Good boy," praised Patrick as he used his thumb to wipe the drool away. "Now climb on and take a ride."

Henry let out a small whine but nodded as he crawled up Patrick and leaned back to position Patrick's cock at his entrance. Henry moaned as the head easily slid into him as he slowly slid down until his ass was firmly nestled against Patrick's balls. Patrick let out a pleased groan as Henry whimpered and cried above him as he involuntarily tightened around Patrick's shaft. 

"Come on baby," moaned Patrick. "You can do it." Henry leaned forward and balled his fists in Patrick's shirt as he moved up and down. "That's it," groaned Patrick as his hands moved the Henry's ass and gave him a hard slap before helping him move up and down to the rhythm Patrick wanted.

Slowly, Patrick sat up enough to wrap an arm around Henry's waist to help move him up and down. Henry leaned into Patrick more, sometimes Patrick being so much stronger than him scared Henry, but in that moment he loved it. The tight iron grip around his waist was strangely comforting to Henry as his hands slid up from Patrick's chest to rest on his shoulders.

Henry moaned loudly as he felt Patrick brush against his spot. Suddenly needing a kiss, Henry looked at Patrick and found the other teen not even looking at him. Patrick had a cruel smirk on his face as he looked past Henry.

Confused, Henry almost turned to look behind him, but Patrick's hand suddenly gripped Henry's chin and made him look back at him. "Eyes on me sweetheart," chuckled Patrick before he gave one of Henry's nipples a rough bite.

The moment of confusion was quickly forgotten as Henry cried out in pleasure as Patrick bit and sucked on his chest as he fucked up into him. Letting the feelings overtake him, Henry let his head loll back as he felt his orgasm building.

Patrick's hands suddenly gripped Henry's hips tightly as he slammed the smaller boy down and held him firmly in place as he came. Henry shuddered at the feeling and came soon after.

"Pat," panted Henry as his hands slipped up into Patrick's hair and pulled him into a kiss. Patrick easily slipped his tongue into Henry's mouth and enjoyed the taste of him. Though he enjoyed kissing, Patrick patted Henry on the ass a few times to signal him to stop. Henry let out a disappointed whine as he pulled back and pouted at Patrick.

"Go make dinner baby doll. I'll wait for you out here," hummed Patrick as he leaned up and gave Henry a quick peck on the lips.

Henry pouted again but got up, and got dressed before heading out of the barn. As he was walking he noticed his father's car is in the driveway. Panic filled Henry as he quickly went into the house. He didn't see his dad anywhere, so went into the kitchen to start dinner, hoping his father hadn't noticed his absence.

Henry didn't even know what to make, but figured he'd look in the fridge and try to throw something together. _Okay, okay uh. He likes potatoes, but we have those all the time. Fuck. Ummm. Chicken? We haven't had that in awhile._

As Henry closed the fridge and stood up, his father was standing right next to him. Startled, Henry jerked backwards. "Sorry," apologized Henry as he looked down. "You startled me."

"Where were you?" asked Bruce.

"Just walking around," lied Henry. "It's a nice day so—"

"Don't lie to me you fucking whore," yelled Bruce as he pushed his son against the counter. "I saw you out in the barn. So that's how you've been getting all the extra cash. Selling yourself."

Henry shook his head, "No. No I steal the money from other kids I swear."

"Liar," growled Bruce. "At least now I know you at least have another purpose besides cooking."

"No," cried Henry as he shook his head as his father grabbed his wrists and tried to pull him forward.

Suddenly Butch dropped forward, letting go of Henry instantly. Henry hopped onto the counter to avoid his father, but the moment of confusion turned to shock as he saw blood coming out of the back of his father's head.

Looking up, Henry saw Patrick smiling at him, holding the bat they had been playing with earlier. "Pat? What? What did you…?"

"Just fixing a problem sweetheart," smiled Patrick as he stepped on Bruce so he could give Henry a kiss. "Now you clean up this blood and I'll finish this."

Henry just stared in shock as Patrick grabbed his father by the ankles and drug him out of the house. It wasn't until Henry heard the car pulling out of the driveway did he finally snap out of the daze and truly see the bloody mess the kitchen was in.

Slowly, Henry slid off the counter and got some paper towels. Once most of the blood was soaked up, Henry took them out to the burn barrel and light everything on fire. The paper burned quickly despite the blood allowing Henry to go back inside to properly mop the floor, and clean the blood splatter from the walls and ceiling.

Patrick returned not long after Henry had finished cleaning the kitchen. Henry noticed that he was wearing a different set of clothes, and the bat was gone, but didn't say anything.

"What are you going to make sweetheart?" asked Patrick happily as he wrapped his arms around Henry and kissed the top of his head.

"I… I don't know. Chicken?"

"Sounds good," smiled Patrick as he turned Henry and made him look at him. "Make a full meal. Chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, the whole deal. Make enough for you, me, and your dad. You're going to make him a plate and leave it wrapped on the table. Then tomorrow morning you're going to call the police station and ask where your dad is, and tell them he never came home last night. Understand?"

Henry gave him a jerky nod. Patrick smiled and kissed him a few more times, despite Henry's lack of participation. "I'll be staying with you of course," whispered Patrick huskily. "Can't have you being alone in such a delicate time. Having your dad disappear is traumatic. It's best if I stay with you."

Henry tried to swallow the lump in his throat but nodded. Patrick smiled cruelly at Henry before kissing his aggressively. Henry whimpered but let Patrick do as he pleased to scared to try and fight him.

Patrick pulled back and laughed suddenly. "Fuck you have no idea how amazing I feel right now! I feel like God, and there is only one thing to make it better. Show me to the old bastard's bed. I wanna claim you nice and proper in it." Henry was terrified and shaking, but couldn't think of a way out of this. Patrick was further gone than Henry had ever seen anyone and he didn't know what to do.

The realization that he couldn't escape slowly dawned on Henry. Taking in a shaky breath, Henry nodded to the stairs. "First door on the left."

Patrick let out a sadistic laugh as he picked Henry up and headed to the stairs. "I am going to enjoy this so much."

 

 

 

 

 

 

AN/

Boom

 

So this is more or less done. I COULD add more to it, but I don't have another "ending" planned after this so if I do more I'll make sure everything is properly planned out so it wraps up all nice and proper like.

However, as of this moment, this is done.

 

You can follow me on Tumblr [here](https://lennydark.tumblr.com/)or Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/LennyDark1).

I don't post much or often but always post free book stuff, and or if I have another book coming out.

Hope all of you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
